A Past Not Forgotten
by T.One
Summary: My own rendition of Hao's past... major hao x anna. I've added a sequel to this. Hao's POV.
1. A Past Not Forgotten

A Past Not Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer : SK doesn't belong to me.  
  
T.One  
  
Well, well, well. Ok I know I haven't finished my other fic yet (Black or White). But currently I am suffering from a major writer's block. And the stress from my education is killing me. Anyway I made this fic up as it was knocking on my head just yesterday. I'm desperate!!! So here's my own rendition of what might have happened in Hao's past. Enjoy.  
  
"Anata it's time to wake up"  
  
"Aa" replied Hao as he open his eyes to look at the welcoming sight that awaited him. The girl in the blue kimono, that had greeted him every morning since the day they were married, was looking slightly annoyed. Lazily, he reached out for her and pulled her towards him. "It's still early. If there's anything that needs to be done, the servants can do it." However as expected, his reply was a sharp twist on his ear and her cold tone of voice saying, "I won't have a pig for a husband".  
  
Reluctantly or rather not reluctantly, he followed her to the bathroom where she left him with a warning that if he misses breakfast he would be sleeping out in the yard that night. While washing up, he thought of his wife. Their first meeting was quite a surprise for him. He met her at an early age of 5 and had never forgotten her since.   
  
When he was younger, people would often avoid him saying that he was dangerous. When he looks into the eyes of others, he would always get the same response. Fear. But the day he met this young girl, not only did she talked to him but ordered him around nonetheless. It may seem like a small gesture but to him it made the world of a difference. For now, at least he knew someone accepted him as who he is and not some kind of monster.  
  
Whilst he was walking to the dining room, he was organizing his duties for the day. That morning he was supposed to meet the shogun to discuss about the problems of wandering spirits around Edo. However, as much as he had hated humans even as a young boy, it was his duty as a member of the Asakura family, the shaman of the Japanese royal family. In the mean time, he would still carry out their dirty work so that no one would discover his true intent. Until he has gained strong enough powers, he would have to keep a low profile. 'That I will leave for later in the day' That was when he arrived at the dining room.  
  
"You're late. The food is already cold," was greeted him as he arrived. His wife was already eating and with an apologetic smile only reserved for her he sat down to eat "Gomen. The activities last night was just too tiring for me" he said slyly making her blush. "Baka. Hurry up and eat your food! Or you'll be late for your meeting" was all she said before leaving with a brown coloured cat following her. At the door, the cat turned around and gave Hao a small snort. "Maa Matamune you'll always be so protective of her, won't you?" he chuckled to himself. 'Aaa..' as he thought she would be the one and only person he would be true to. Even when he is trying to lie to the whole world, he could never bring himself to lie to her.  
  
Then he turned back to his original plans for that night. His army would be ready in a week or so. Then those humans would feel his power and no one can stand in his way he vowed. His tcho senjiryuku was complete and there was no one in the whole of Japan who could match his furyuku. Now all he had to do was be patient.  
  
That evening, after having dinner with his wife, he had left for Yomi's cave to check upon the development of his shaman army. It was until late that night when he returned home. Upon reaching the front gate of the Asakura household, he felt that something was wrong. The usual lights that lit her room was out. 'she never sleeps before I come home' he thought as he rushed to her room. When he got there all he found was an empty, messy room and a note lying on the table.   
  
After reading the note, he immediately rushed for the shrine situated in west wing of the Asakura estate. 'Kuso!' he cursed under his breath. 'how could they have found out!' however at that time nothing was more important than to rescue his wife. Nothing on earth would stand in his way. Not even his own family. They had committed the two unforgivable crimes. First was to interfere with his plans of creating a shaman kingdom and second was to use his wife, his only light in this dark world, as hostage.  
  
Adrenalin was racing through his veins as he rushed to the place. But nothing in the world then would prepare him for the sight he would see. As soon as he came through the door, his life came to a screeching halt. The sight of her lying motionless covered with a pool of blood on the floor of the shrine blocked out everything else as he made his way toward her.   
  
But before he could reach her, a shaman with a large fox spirit blocked his way. "Asakura Hao! You demon! You shall perish today!" yelled the shaman as he charged towards Hao. But he missed as one of Hao's shikigamis appeared and blocked the attack. However as more and more Asakura shamans appeared in the shrine. Hao gave a cold smirk "Get out of my way and I might think of sparing your filthy lives" he continued to move forward as the shamans kept trying to block his path. The shamans' various attacks can't seem to affect Hao's shikigamis.  
  
  
  
But as he approached her, he was attacked by a cat. "Matamune" as Hao fended off the cat "It was you!". He then summoned one of his shikigamis to attack it. While Hao was distracted by Matamune, one of the shamans produced a long strand of itako beads. She quickly used it to binded the shikigami just before it could destroy the cat spirit. This created a small breach in Hao defense. The shamans used this opportunity and started chanting a mantra. It was then Hao felt the trap that now binded him. In his desperation, he tried to break the spell by force. The spell became stronger as the shamans used more of their power to trap him.  
  
As if admitting defeat, Hao stopped trying to break free. Instead, he directed his furyoku toward his wife and chanted a spell. The before he was enveloped in darkness, he cursed the Asakura "Asakura! You'll pay for this! This spell won't hold me forever. And when I break free. I'll become the Shaman King! Then you'll regret the day you betrayed me!"  
  
In the darkness, Hao vowed to himself "Anna. I'll find you again. Neither time nor the Great Spirit will take you away from me. For your sake, I'll become the Shaman King and create a new world of shamans."  
  
Owari.  
  
T.One  
  
OK…… so my fighting scenes suck. Its' a sad, sad thing I know. But however, I did enjoy writing the part of how Matamune and Anna. I just thought that maybe Hao deserve someone to love as well not just Yoh. Sorry to all Yona fans out there.   
  
Till next we meet again. T.One signing off.  
  
P.S Reviews help me write better! 


	2. Cruel Irony

Cruel Irony  
  
Hi there. It's me again. This fic is for all those who asked for a sequel. Actually I kinda forgotten to mentioned that the "A Past Not Forgotten" was a one-shot. :P My bad!! Anyway this chapter will be on Hao's POV. Now before we begin the story a few words of thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Miko-chan: Yup, that's what this fic is all about, cruel irony.  
Poor Hao-sama!  
  
Cole: u Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Sweet Anime Fan: Really!! (T.One turns starry eyed) I nearly  
thought it was too mushy.  
  
Sissi: Umm....my apologies to you. I forgot to mention about  
the fic being a one-shot. But nevermind, since I made a sequel.  
  
boiya: Hey, thanks for reviewing. And you really did  
inspire me to write more about Hao.  
  
unmei: That was sooooooooo touching! I'm just glad u liked  
it.  
  
Anonymous: I've updated it at last.  
  
RuByMoOn17: You've been great reviewing all my fics. This one is  
for you.  
  
Now on with the fic.  
  
One more thing. SK belong to Hiroyuki Takei-san.  
  
Hao's POV  
  
"I've missed you Anna"  
  
Those were the very words, haunts my every memory. Eversince that fateful day they took you away from me.  
  
Those were the words that first appeared when I saw your reincarnated self.  
  
Although you had no recollection of the past you and I shared, you hadn't changed much. Those warm golden hair that I once used to run my fingers through and those black orbs that used to frown when I did something wrong, were still there. But, no matter, how daunting or cold your might expression be, I can still feel the deep passion and raw determination within you.  
  
Those were the characteristics of my Anna.  
  
That day when we met first again, in a duration of 1000 years. It took all of my self-control to not just run forward and hold you in my arms.  
  
How I've missed that feeling. How I've missed **you**..  
  
To think back on all that had happened, I had wasted so much of my time as well as my power trying to bring you back. Never had I felt so tired and so hopeless as on that ill-fated day I found out that you were my brother's wife-to-be. Although, my face was devoid of any signs of emotion, my heart wanted to tear itself from my body. Upon receiving the news from Opacho, there was almost not enough reason to keep on living.  
  
Almost...  
  
_"Anna. I'll find you again. Neither time nor the Great Spirit will take you away from me. For your sake, I'll become the Shaman King and create a new world of shamans."  
  
_But then again, there was always that promise I made.  
  
After all the turmoil and turbulence, trying to find you, it is truly cruel irony to find out that you now belong to my brother, of all people. Anyone from a choice of billions of people around the globe, it had to be my other half. The one who was once a part of me.  
  
But, no matter, soon enough he will be part of me again. And then so will you, my itako. Together we will build the Shaman Kingdom.  
  
**END  
**  
Short, no? That's all I could come up with. Now be a sport and review will you. Please? With sugar lumps on top? 


End file.
